


Easter's Comin' Early

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunnyboys, Established Relationship (NagiRei), First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, a touch of magic, bunny!Haru, bunny!Nagisa, small hint at past Nagisa/Haru, small hint at past underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnyboys. This is in two parts, the first is MakoHaru and the second part is NagiRei plus the ending.<br/>Please don’t take anything from strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinew/gifts).



It's a peaceful Saturday night by himself at home. Haruka had just finished dinner and is considering taking a bath when his doorbell rings. Thinking that it's probably Makoto wanting homework help, Haruka goes to the front door and slides it open.

Nagisa greets him with an overly sweet smile. Haruka is tempted to close the door. He doesn't want to deal with his friend right now, but Nagisa pushes past him into the house and toes off his shoes along the way. With a sigh, Haruka closes the door and follows Nagisa into the living room.

Sitting with his legs folded on a cushion in front of the low table, Nagisa digs around in his sweatshirt pocket. Haruka stands in the doorway and watches as the blond pulls out a small zip-lock baggie. Nagisa opens it and sets two white aspirin on the table. Or at least Haruka  _thinks_  they're aspirin.

"What are those?" Haruka asks. He's not able to fight back the temptation of knowing.

"Long story short: there was this guy in an alley next to my house. At first I thought he might just be homeless and I was going to give him some melon bread, but when I walked up to him he had on a really nice leather jacket. He looked kinda old, too. Anyways, he handed me these," Nagisa points at the tablets, "and I asked what they were. The guy laughed and said they're fun, so I thought I'd bring them over!"

Haruka didn't ask for the full story but now he knows. He stares at the possible drugs. Then he looks at Nagisa. "I'm not taking those. Neither should you."

"But, Haru-chan! The guy said they're fun. I don't think it'll hurt-"

"No," Haruka interrupts him and steps back into the kitchen. Like hell he's going to consume strange drugs Nagisa took from a weird guy. He puts a kettle of water on the stove and retrieves two mugs from the cabinet. Might as well make some tea. Nagisa could be here for a while.

Haruka glances at Nagisa in the living room, who is busy doing something on his cellphone. He can see the flat, little white circles still on the table and is tempted to throw them away. He's pretty sure he, Makoto, and Rei have had this talk with Nagisa before about how it is  _not okay_  to just accept things from total strangers. Iwatobi might be a fairly small town where people are friends with their neighbors, but that doesn't mean there won't be the occasional creep wandering around.

When the kettle finally whistles Haruka fills the mugs with boiling water. He grabs his assortment of teabags and takes the items into the living room. Haruka sets a mug in front of Nagisa and then puts a bag in his own cup. He goes to the bathroom while it steeps.

Nagisa watches Haruka walk out of the room and down the hall to the toilet. As soon as the door is closed Nagisa springs into action. He slams his fist on the table and onto the tablets, grinding them down, making them crumble under the force of his hand. He divides the grains and brushes some into his palm, then puts half into Haruka's cup of tea. He moves the bag around, hoping for a fast dissolve. He does the same with his own and wipes the table, making sure there are no traces of anything left.

Haruka comes back a moment later and Nagisa composes himself, setting his face with a pleasant smile. Haruka sits down and picks up his mug. Nagisa does the same and they both take a small sip before setting their drinks down on the table.

Nothing happens for a full thirty seconds. And then Haruka comes to the realization that the drugs are gone. He blinks and looks at Nagisa.

On top of his friend's head are a pair of tall rabbit ears matching the color of his hair. Haruka feels a sudden weight on top of his own head and his eyes go wide. He reaches up and feels what are probably identical ears to Nagisa's. There's also an odd sensation at the base of his spine and Haruka brings a hand around to where the hem of his shirt is lifted up some and touches an impossibly soft tuft of fur.

Nagisa's whole face lights up as he stands. "Oh my god, Haru-chan! We're bunnies! We have ears and a tail!" Nagisa jumps up and down and Haru suspects that he now has springs in his feet. Haruka attempts to remain calm and rushes to the nearest mirror.

He  _does_  have rabbit ears just like Nagisa, only his are black. As best he can he turns around and looks over his shoulder. There is indeed a clump of fur that resembles a tail. Haruka starts to contemplate strangling Nagisa and cursing himself for leaving his drink unoccupied for a minute, because the only explanation for this is that mystery drug. He's going to go back to the blond when his new ears tic, picking up on a noise outside. Then there's a knock and the sound of the front door sliding open.

"Haru?" Makoto's voice calls from the hall and Haruka freezes. It's quiet, and then Nagisa's loud feet are running towards the door. Haruka darts out of the laundry room just in time to see Nagisa launch himself onto an absolutely shocked Makoto, who staggers and almost trips over the entrance way step. "Nagisa?!"

Haruka shows himself, feeling skittish, like he should retreat to a safer place. Nagisa clings to Makoto and nuzzles into his neck.

"Why- please tell me the ears are fake," Makoto says, voice faint. Haruka looks at him. He focuses energy on his ears and makes them move.

"This is awesome!" Nagisa yells and hops off of Makoto, landing gracefully on the floor. He bounds over to Haruka and glues himself to his side. "Aren't we cute, Mako-chan?"

Haruka thinks that  _no_ , they aren't cute. They both look weird. Haruka meets Makoto's eyes and finds that his friend has the gall to  _blush_. Haruka narrows his eyes and pushes Nagisa away. He turns around and stomps up the stairs. He heads to his room and intends to wait this out. The effects have to stop soon, right?

He gets into his room and then there are heavy footsteps behind that tell him Makoto is following close after. Haruka slides open his door and goes in. Makoto is there a few seconds later. He closes the door behind himself and turns on the overhead light. Haruka sits on his bed.

Makoto keeps some distance and to Haruka it looks like he's nervous. There's still a rosy tint high on his cheeks and Haruka rolls his eyes.

"What?" Haruka asks after a minute, annoyed.

"Why do you have rabbit ears?"

"And a tail," Haruka adds. Then, "Because Nagisa accepted some kind of drug from a guy in an alley and slipped it into my tea. Apparently he also took some."

Makoto takes hesitant steps towards the bed and Haruka watches him closely, feeling a sense of hyper-awareness. Makoto sits next to him with a comfortable space between them. "But it doesn't make sense why you'd both get rabbit features."

"Who knows?" Haruka's new ears give a twitch, signaling loud talking coming from downstairs. He can hear Nagisa and someone else that sounds like Rei. Maybe Nagisa had invited him over. "It should wear off soon." Which, of course, Haruka doesn't know for sure, but he has the need to say it out loud as a sort of confirmation.

"Ah," Makoto starts and Haruka looks at him. There's a long silence before Makoto asks, "Can I… touch them? Your ears I mean." Haruka raises an eyebrow and Makoto bites his lip. "They look nice on you," Makoto says, almost too quiet to hear.

"Fine," Haruka agrees. He might as well let his best friend do as he wants. This is definitely going to be a one-time only thing. The next time Nagisa thinks it's a good idea to slip him an unknown substance, Haruka will personally take it upon himself to make the blond's life absolute hell.

Makoto closes the space between them and raises a hand. He carefully runs his fingers over the long pointed rabbit ear. Haruka finds the light touch pleasant. Makoto brushes against the fur on the back of it. "It's really smooth," he comments. He then notices something behind Haruka. "The tail…" Makoto moves his hand from Haruka's ear and inspects the black tuff.

As Makoto touches his tail, Haruka experiences a sudden jolt that rips through him. It starts at the top of his new rabbit ears and travels down to his neck and back, into his legs. There's a heat that spreads over his face. It washes much like a wave through his chest, makes his heart rate pick up, and settles into the pit of his stomach. Haruka's loose shorts tent noticeably as his cock stiffens without his control.

Makoto stops enjoying the softness that is a rabbit tail and smiles at Haruka. But it falls when he notices the way Haruka's breathing has increased, his face flushed bright. Haruka's throat is tight and he swallows as a shiver fizzles along his arms, raising goosebumps. He looks at the floor, putting his hands in his lap to hide his arousal and turning away from Makoto.

"Haru, are you okay?" Makoto asks. "You look sick."

"I'm not sick," Haruka defends.

"Are you sure? Your face is really red." Haruka wishes that Makoto wouldn't be so insistent about things that don't matter. But the guy's always been like that, so there's no helping it. Haruka shakes his head and makes the mistake of moving his hands from his lap in an attempt to touch his face. Makoto glances down.

His eyes go comically wide and he quickly stands up. "Ah- I- sorry, I'll leave-" Makoto tries to flee to the door but Haruka grabs his wrist. Makoto pauses, refusing to look at Haruka. "Haru, let me leave. You're- It's best if I go."

"No," Haruka forces out. It's hard to talk when his mouth is so dry. "Stay."

Makoto hesitantly sits back down on the bed, keeping his eyes focused on the far wall. "Why?"

Haruka is tired of talking. He doesn't know why, but he wants Makoto with him. The bigger man's presence helps somewhat to release the tightness in his chest. Haruka brings Makoto's hand over and places it on the front of his shorts.

At touching the confined hardness Makoto tries to pull his hand back, only to be stopped by Haruka, who just pushes it down harder. Haruka sucks in a quick breath at how  _good_  it feels.

"Haru, this is a bad idea," Makoto warns him, voice abruptly more strained and serious even though he remains faced away from Haruka.

"Why?" Haruka copies Makoto's earlier question and leans back, forearm propping himself up as he grinds against Makoto's hand. His bottom lip gets caught between his teeth in an effort to keep quiet.

Makoto finally shifts and looks at him, eyes dark. Makoto's fingers dig into Haruka's covered cock and he can't help the groan that catches in his mouth. He lets his hand fall away now that Makoto is the one in control of rubbing against him. Haruka thinks it's strange how he isn't even embarrassed to do this with Makoto. Maybe it's because he's distracted and horny.

Haruka doesn't think Makoto is going to answer his question, what with the way he's now switching hands so that he can get closer, presses up against Haruka's side and hover over him. His left hand dips below the waist band of Haruka's shorts and in past his boxers, bringing out his straining cock. Haruka shuts his eyes, but they open when there's lips brushing against his own.

Makoto tilts his head away and asks, "Is it okay to kiss you?" Haruka doesn't know why he's bothering to even ask now, since he's currently jerking him. Haruka responds by grabbing the back of Makoto's head and draws him in, lips slotting together. Haruka thinks Makoto's mouth is much wetter than his own as he flicks his tongue inside.

Makoto's fist tightens around his cock and Haruka bucks his hips, pre-cum flowing from the slit already. It runs over Makoto's fingers in an almost constant stream. Haruka grabs at the front of Makoto's shirt and pulls it up. He skims his hand over Makoto's stomach and chest, heat of the skin warming his palm. He's never had much of an urge to touch Makoto until now, when his mind is hazy with a sort of pent up lust he's only ever felt when he goes too long without getting off.

Haruka stops their kiss. "Makoto, wait," he says. He tugs at Makoto's shirt, trying to remove it. Makoto lets him go and sits up enough to pull it off. While he does so, Haruka swiftly strips himself down until he's fully naked. He kneels on the bed, watching Makoto pause, bare chest the only thing exposed.

He's getting a weird look from Makoto. Haruka glances down at himself and finds nothing out of the ordinary. "What?" he asks.

"It's just… the ears. They make you look really innocent somehow," Makoto says, eyes running over them.

"I wasn't innocent looking before?" Haruka doesn't know how to feel about that. He guesses he doesn't care much.

"No! I mean. Maybe not exactly?" Haruka huffs and scoots forward. As he does so, Makoto moves until his back is up against the wall at the foot of the bed. "Haru…" Haruka stops in front of him. "What are we doing?" It sounds like Makoto is having second thoughts.

Haruka thinks it's pretty obvious what they're doing. Or going to be doing. But he tells Makoto anyway. "We're going to have sex." Putting it plainly will help Makoto understand, surely.

Makoto's already red face becomes a shade darker and he averts his eyes, darting them around the room. "If you want to," he says.

"Don't you?" Haruka looks pointedly at the bulge in the front of Makoto's pants.

"I do," Makoto says, this time with a sort of determination that has Haruka catching his eyes. They take a moment to look at each other, and with his heightened sense of hearing Haruka picks up on some curious noises coming from downstairs. He doesn't get to think on it too much though because Makoto is pulling off his pants. Haruka watches closely, heartbeat picking back up when Makoto gets to his boxers, dragging them down slowly so that his heavy cock smacks up against his stomach.

Haruka licks his lips at the sight, a surge of  _something_ hitting him. He brings his face down, rabbit ears knocking into Makoto's chest. "Haru?" Makoto threads a hand into Haruka's hair, messing up his bangs. Haruka gives him a look before sticking out his tongue. He licks a long path along Makoto's hard cock and shivers when Makoto pets his ears. He takes a hold of the base and moves it to a better angle so that he can take it into his mouth.

Makoto lets out a strangled groan as Haruka sucks lightly, rubbing his tongue along the bottom of the head. He grasps his own cock that's still leaking pre-cum, a small puddle of it already on his blanket, a mess he can't be bothered with right now. Makoto pushes Haruka's head down, making him take more into his mouth. He tries to glare up at Makoto but the man has his eyes closed.

Haruka pulls away. He takes a few breaths and reaches down along the side of the bed. He pulls open a drawer underneath and brings out the lube he has stashed there. Makoto blinks at him and the tube in his hand.

"Ah," is all Makoto says before biting his lip. Haruka flops backwards. He spreads his legs wide and Makoto's ears go pink. Haruka gives a small smirk. He's sure that if it wasn't for the sudden rabbit features and arousal, he'd be embarrassed to do this. Hell, he probably wouldn't be doing this. Though, it had been a long time coming.

Then Makoto stares at how Haruka's cock is dribbling liquid onto his stomach and he gets this perplexed look on his face. Haruka ignores it and snaps open the cap, squeezing a good amount of the lube onto his palm. He's fingered himself enough times to know how to do it well. Except doing it in front of Makoto is new. And what follows is going to be new.

"Haru, what-" Whatever Makoto is going to say next turns into a choked sound as Haruka presses his middle finger against his entrance. It goes in smoothly and Haruka's breath hitches. He nudges his index finger in next and watches Makoto. The taller man seems to gather some courage and comes closer.

Haruka shoves his fingers in up to his knuckles and spreads them. He sees Makoto swallow, throat bobbing, looking transfixed. Haruka nudges his foot into Makoto's thigh and it causes him to focus on Haruka's face.

"Want to try it?" Haruka asks, not really sure where  _that_ came from. Makoto's eyes go wide and then he's nodding his head. His visibly shaking hands pick up the lube and cover his fingers with too much of it. Haruka takes his own fingers out when Makoto's brush against his own.

"I just put one in?" he asks, as if there's another answer.

"Yes," Haruka sighs, drawing his legs in and up to his chest. He grabs a hold of his ankles and Makoto stalls. "Get on it with," Haruka prompts him.

"Umm… could you get on your knees?" Haruka gives him a flat look but rolls over, knees digging into the mattress, hands planted firmly on the covers. He glances over his shoulder and Makoto appears to be drooling over something.

"What?" Haruka asks. Makoto snaps out of it and says nothing. He instead slides in two fingers and  _oh_ , they are much thicker than his own. Haruka pushes his ass against Makoto's hand and hums at the stretch. Makoto works him open almost too carefully and Haruka tells him to put in a third. Makoto does so. A particular twist has Haruka letting out a surprised moan, what feels like an orgasm rushing through him. He palms his cock and cum covers his hand but he stays hard.

"Haru, did you…" Makoto's hand encircles his own for a moment before he seems to think on it and lets go. "Are you ready?" he asks, taking out his fingers. Haruka curves his back down, chest touching the mattress. He says nothing and wiggles his rabbit tail as best he can.

Makoto looks surprised for a moment before he grabs onto Haruka's hips tightly. He guides his cock into Haruka's slick and quivering entrance, groaning at the heat inside. Makoto sinks in all the way almost too easily. He stops once he's fully inside. Haruka squeezes around him, getting another groan in response.

It's a heady sort of stretch that begs for friction. "Move," Haruka says, craning his head sideways against the pillows so that he can look at Makoto.

"Haru…Is this your first time?" Makoto looks desperate, but there's something else that Haruka's hazy mind can't figure out.

"Yeah," he says, because it  _is_. How could Makoto even  _think_  that he's done this before?

"I see," Makoto sighs and he sounds relieved, happy even. Haruka is going to inquire further about this, but then Makoto is pulling back, cock sliding out before he pushes in. Makoto does it again, hands probably gripping hard enough to leave bruises. Haruka is going to tell Makoto that if there are marks on him, it's the taller man's responsibility to explain to anyone who sees them at swim practice, but Makoto thrusts in particularly hard and it forces the air out of Haruka's lungs with how  _deep_  he goes.

Haruka sucks in breath as Makoto pulls back, only to have it drawn from him again when Makoto pushes in. And he keeps it up, those maddeningly slow and too deep thrusts, until Haruka feels a sizzling along his spine that goes right to his cock and he's definitely cumming this time, tears pricking the corner of his eyes at how damn  _great_  it feels.

Makoto doesn't seem to notice. He lets his hips buck a little faster, a little more shallow, hands finally moving from Haruka's hips and instead over his back. Makoto's nails scratch lightly into his skin as they move up, then back down towards his tail. Makoto pets it softly, teasingly, and Haruka whines, sound low in his throat. Why is his tail so sensitive?

Haruka takes a hold of his cock. It's still as hard as it first was, only now it's completely wet. Haruka stays still as Makoto fucks into him and thinks. The effect of this drug can't last all too long. He has to take advantage of it while he can.

When Makoto is pulling back, Haruka drops himself completely flat on the bed, cringing a little at the cooled damp stickiness that smears on his thighs and stomach. He tries to ignore it as he rolls onto his back and sits up. He pushes a curious Makoto until he sits, then gets into his lap. Haruka puts a hand onto Makoto's shoulder and uses the other to move Makoto's cock back to where it had been before. Haruka shudders at the new angle.

"Haru-" Haruka shuts Makoto up by kissing him. He bites at Makoto's lips and then flicks his tongue across them, pushing it into Makoto's mouth to swipe at his teeth.

Haruka lifts himself and then drops back down, humming against Makoto's mouth. Makoto brings an arm around Haruka's lower back and brings them closer. His free hand grips Haruka's ass cheek, spreading it, fingertips pressing into where they are connected. Haruka stops their messy kissing to push his face into Makoto's neck. He rolls his hips forward then back, over and over until Makoto is panting in his human ear.

"Makoto," Haru says and tenses for a second, another spasm racking through him. Makoto looks down and cum spills between them in a slippery trail.

"Haru, you-" Makoto stops himself short as Haruka continues to rock against him. Makoto tries to still him but Haruka pinches one of his nipples particularly hard. "Ah! Haru, don't!" But Haruka ignores him and drags a nail over it. Makoto thrusts up, cock sliding along Haruka's prostate.

Haruka takes in a quick breath at the new feeling, stopping himself as Makoto fucks into him. There's a constant push inside and it's so good that it has him practically weeping. Haruka rests his forehead against Makoto's shoulder. He curves his back outward so he can almost see Makoto's cock shining with lube as it goes in and out of him.

And then he's on his back with Makoto over him, blocking out the overhead light and casting him in shadow. Haruka anchors himself with legs around Makoto's hips. He decides it's time to leave a few marks of his own and digs his nails into Makoto's shoulders. It's like Makoto doesn't even notice. He's too focused on driving into Haruka, the slick sounds mixing with their harsh breathing and it's all Haruka can hear.

Makoto comes to a sudden stop and stares down at him.

"What?" Haruka manages and uses the break to suck air into his lungs. Makoto frowns.

"Your rabbit ears are gone," he says.

"Good." Haruka knew it had to wear off eventually. He stares up at Makoto. "Keep going." He squeezes down on Makoto's cock for emphasis.

Makoto comes out of his supposed disappointment and continues. Haruka slips his eyes shut. His hearing is back to normal and he's even starting to feel a little bit embarrassed about this whole ordeal. But he doesn't get to think on it long. Makoto gives a rather hard thrust forward that digs right into that spot and Haruka arches up. He can't hold back now that he's normal again and cums all over his stomach.

Makoto apparently decides that he too has gone on for long enough. Haruka is surprised he even lasted this long. He has the decency to pull out but Haru gives him a hard stare as his cum falls to mix with Haruka's own. Haruka desperately wants a bath. Makoto finishes drawing out his orgasm and leans down to press a kiss to Haruka's cheek. He won't say it out loud but it is rather sweet of Makoto.

Now that his rabbit ears are gone, Haruka can't hear what's happening downstairs. He wouldn't put it past Nagisa to get up to some rather dirty business with his boyfriend, if Rei is indeed the one who is with him. He contemplates waiting for a while, but the cooling slick all over himself and the bed isn't very comfortable. He pushes Makoto off the bed and gathers up the sheets. Makoto helps by removing the case from the pillow.

Not particularly caring that he's naked in his own house and ignoring Makoto's pleas to put on some clothes, Haruka takes the sheets downstairs. Makoto hurries after him.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nagirei smut is harder when yer tired

Nagisa stands at the bottom of the stairs and watches his friends walk up to the second floor. He wants to go after them and apologize to Haru, but his phone vibrates. Nagisa takes it out and sees that it's a text from Rei, saying that he's almost there. Nagisa smiles and goes to the living room where he sets his phone down on the table.

He gives his new ears a good feel, liking how sensitive they are. He touches his tail and the softness has him wishing he could keep these features forever. He needs to find that old guy in the nice jacket again sometime. A very awesome party could be had with those drugs.

The sound of the front door opening and closing has Nagisa quite literally hopping out of the room just in time to crash into Rei. The taller man had been in the process of taking off his shoes and is now on the floor. Nagisa stares down at him. Rei's face goes pale.

"What…  _This_  is the emergency?! You had me  _run_  all the way over here just to show me a rabbit ear headband? Nagisa-kun, I don't appreciate you lying to me. You said you were hurt and that it was something serious-"

"But Rei-chan, it  _is_ serious! These aren't fake!" Nagisa grabs onto his ears and gives a good tug. They stay firmly in place. He turns around and lifts up the hem of his shirt and wiggles his tail at Rei, who adjusts his glasses and stands.

"How did this happen?"

"I'll tell you later. I just got the  _best_  idea ever. You need to drink some of this tea." Nagisa grabs a hold of Rei's hand and pulls him into the living room. The two abandoned tea cups sit lukewarm and innocent on the table. Nagisa picks up his and shoves it at Rei. "Go on!"

Rei shakes his head. "I will not drink that. I'm almost certain that it is the cause for your new rabbit features." Nagisa sighs and sets the cup down. Oh well. He can still-

Nagisa's legs go weak and he slumps to the floor. He starts to shiver, but it's pleasant, like he's getting a certain type of excited. And he must be, because he feels his shorts get much too tight. He looks up to see Rei standing next to him, concern on his face.

"Rei-chan, I'm hot all over," he says.

"We need to go to a doctor. Come on, get up." Rei makes to pull Nagisa from the ground, but he only clings to Rei's leg.

"No, I'm not sick!" Nagisa comes to realize that his face is  _very_  close to a certain part of Rei that he has come to know and love. Nagisa rubs his face against the front of Rei's track pants, feeling the outline of his cock against his cheek.

"Nagisa-kun, what are you doing?" Rei asks. Nagisa thinks that it's pretty obvious what he's doing. He hooks his fingers behind the elastic of Rei's pants and boxers and pulls them all the way down to his ankles. Rei lets out what sounds like a terrified squawk and tries to pull up his pants, but Nagisa holds them down and Rei falls to the floor for the second time that night.

"Rei-chan, we  _need_  to do it." Nagisa crawls over Rei's legs and paws at Rei's cock. If only he would just stop being stubborn and drink some of the tea. Nagisa would love to see Rei with cute bunny ears. Plus, this sudden bout of horniness probably has something to do with the drug. It must be the "fun" part that the guy mentioned. Nagisa thinks that it's pretty great.

"What? Do it? You mean…" Rei blushes and Nagisa grins. He yanks off his shirt and tries to remove Rei's, but once again he's resistant. "Nagisa-kun, we can't! This is Haruka-senpai's house. It… I mean, if we were somewhere else, then-"

"Haru-chan's probably busy right now. Mako-chan is with him upstairs." Nagisa finally manages to get Rei to reluctantly raise his arms and does away with his shirt. Nagisa runs a finger down the middle of Rei's chest. "We'll be fast, I promise," he says and teases Rei's belly-button. "Plus, they won't even hear us. Although," Nagisa stops and meets Rei's eyes. His glasses are crooked. "They might hear you, since you know, you can get pretty loud."

Rei sputters and pushes at Nagisa, but the blond catches his wrists and pushes right back. Rei is forced back onto the tatami, looking ridiculous but pretty sexy with his pants bunched up around his feet. Nagisa plucks these off and leans over Rei, smiling.

"Nagisa-kun, we really shouldn't," Rei tries again, but Nagisa isn't going to have any of that. He straddles one of Rei's thighs and rubs against him, the friction on his cock feeling good, but not even close to enough. He fixes Rei's glasses before giving him a quick kiss.

"Rei-chan, this is a once in a life time chance. We have to take advantage of it. You can't tell me you haven't thought about getting fucked in Haru-chan's awesome house. It's like, all traditional and shit!"

"I've thought of no such thing! Yes, this house is aesthetically pleasing, but intimate contact should be reserved for our own private bedrooms."

Who is Rei trying to fool? Nagisa knows he's pretty kinky under that exterior. In fact, he is already starting to get hard. Nagisa looks down at the  _real_  Rei. The Rei that agrees with Nagisa quite often. Nagisa's rabbit ears twitch and he thinks he can hear some questionable noises coming from upstairs.

"Please, Rei-chan. We  _have_  to do this. If we don't, I'll be stuck a rabbit forever." Nagisa pouts and glances at the wall, ears drooping slightly. He'd actually love to be a rabbit forever. It gave him more energy and the side effect of instantaneous horniness was an added bonus. Now, if only Rei would become a rabbit too. Then the fun could  _really_  start and they wouldn't even be talking about this.

"You…will?" Rei sounds genuinely concerned. A great skill of Nagisa's is lying.

"Yeah. So we need to have sex. Like, now." Nagisa looks back at Rei and offers a smile. Rei still looks skeptical, like he's fighting an internal battle, but he finally sighs.

"I guess… it wouldn't kill me. But just this once. And we need to be fairly quick-"

Nagisa wastes no time in wiggling out of his shorts and underwear. He stops, though, when he realizes that they don't have any lube except for the pre-cum that his cock has decided that it wants to leak. But that won't do. Nagisa jumps up and goes over to the TV stand. He opens one of its drawers and finds the bottle of lotion he knew was in there. He brings it back over to Rei, who raises an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Nagisa tries, but of course Rei asks.

"Why did you know where that was? Have you snooped through Haruka-senpai's things before?" Rei sits up and crosses his arms, giving Nagisa a stern look.

"Ah, Rei-chan, it isn't like that. You see…" Nagisa  _really_  doesn't want to get into the story about how he and Haru had decided to try a little bit of old sake they found in the cupboards. Turns out that the stuff was really damn strong and Nagisa  _may_  have entertained the idea of giving his good friend a quick handjob. Just may have. The memory is still a bit fuzzy. "I saw Haru-chan put it in there earlier." A lie, but it won't hurt Rei to not know the truth just yet.

"Oh," is all Rei says. Nagisa shakes the bottle and pours out some in to his hand. He smears it over Rei's cock, then down to his entrance, nudging a finger inside. Rei leans back on his forearms, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Nagisa notices him staring.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Rei says and looks away, down at Nagisa's hand.

"Rei-chan, come on, you can tell me." Nagisa slides in another finger and uses his free hand to stroke Rei's cock. He tilts his head and gives a smile. Rei glances up at him for a second before looking back down.

"The ears may… suit you," is the low response.

Nagisa laughs and says, "You should have seen Haru-chan. He looks really good in them too." Rei doesn't say anything, once again biting on his lip as Nagisa puts in a third finger. Nagisa is getting impatient, though. His blood hums through his veins and he lets go of Rei's cock to pick up a long leg and throw it over his shoulder. He crooks his fingers just so and Rei's breath hitches. Nagisa does it a few more times until Rei is a shaking mess below him. Nagisa takes out his fingers, adds lotion to what seems like an unending flow of pre-cum to his cock, and then lines it up. Rei closes his eyes and Nagisa slides in with a sigh.

"Get ready, Rei-chan," Nagisa says and bends forward, face up close to Rei's so he can kiss him. Nagisa pulls back before thrusting in again, a bit rougher. He does it again, sinking into snug heat only to withdraw just as fast. Rei pants against his lips and Nagisa can't slow his hips. They move on their own, driving into Rei with prefect slick sounds that have Nagisa shuddering. He moves his head back a little. "Open your eyes."

"Why," Rei gasps, his face a nice shade of red.

"Because your eyes are pretty." Nagisa feels something akin to an orgasm snap through him and groans. Rei opens his eyes and Nagisa smiles at him. "You're always so good," he says without thinking and Rei turns his head to the side, showing off his neck and Nagisa can't resist licking at it before biting down, getting a soft groan in return.

But he can tell Rei is still distracted. Nagisa picks up Rei's other leg and wraps it around his waist, bringing him closer. "Stop thinking so much," Nagisa says and drives into him with more force than before. Rei arches up and slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle the moan that Nagisa would very much like to hear. He grabs Rei's hand and moves it away, keeping a firm hold on his wrist. "Don't try to be quiet."

"But, the others," Rei's words turn into a whine as Nagisa finds his prostate and keeps his cock there, teasing against it in a way that has Rei arching into him.

"They won't hear, I promise." Nagisa looks down and watches as he fucks easily into him. He lets go of Rei's hand and instead wraps it around his cock, stroking him slowly, off beat with how his hips start up a much faster pace, sliding in and out, lotion and cum mix dripping out and onto the tatami.

Rei reaches out to him. A hand touches his shoulder and pulls Nagisa in. Rei stretches up as much as he can and kisses him. Nagisa shoves his tongue against Rei's lips and they open, letting him lick into his mouth. And then Rei's hand is brushing into Nagisa's hair, up to his rabbit ears. He skims long fingers against the back of one and it tickles. Nagisa laughs into his mouth, ear tilting to the side. Rei takes hold of it and gives it a light tug.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa mumbles against Rei's lips, looking past his once again askew glasses into his lovely eyes. Rei shrugs, or tries to. It doesn't really work out well.

"I like them, is all." Nagisa forces himself to stop. Rei raises an eyebrow.

"Should I keep them?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Hm. You might be right." Nagisa takes a moment to try to think of a way to keep the ears, but then Rei is squeezing down on him, still hard in his hand and Nagisa decides to worry about it later. He pushes Rei flat against the floor and grabs his hips. He thrusts in hard and practically growls when Rei finally lets his voice out fully. It spurs Nagisa on and he gives Rei everything he has, grip too tight and sure to leave a bruise or two, but Nagisa can't think past the sweet fog coming over him. He hears Rei cry out as he cums, splattering it onto both their chests.

But then that fog is gone and Rei is giving him a weird look. The sudden drive Nagisa had just been feeling disappears, replaced with the regular feeling of having sex.

"The ears are gone," Rei says, and is that disappointment in his voice? Nagisa thinks that it is and it makes him smile a little. He keeps thrusting in for as long as he can manage before his orgasm gets too close. "Nagisa, don't-" But it's late because he's already cumming and like hell he's going to pull out now. Rei glares at him all the way through it and when he's done, panting and feeling pleasant all over, Rei twists out of his grip and stands.

"Rei-chan?"

"If we don't clean the floor it might stain," Rei says and goes into the kitchen to look for paper towels.

Nagisa sighs, but picks up the lotion bottle and returns it to its place. It's quiet for a moment, before he hears feet on the stairs. Then from across the room he watches as Haru, well, a  _naked_  Haru, carrying his bed sheets rounds the corner and goes to where the washing machine is. Makoto is following after him and only gives Nagisa a quick glance.

"Rei-chan, you better hurry. Haru-chan and Mako-chan are down here." There's a surprised sound from the kitchen before Rei comes back in, wad of paper towels in his hand. He throws them in Nagisa's lap and struggles to put his clothes back on.

"Nagisa, don't just sit there! Wipe up the mess! If Haruka-senpai sees-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Nagisa does as he's told and finishes just as Makoto wanders towards them.

"Um, hi," he says, and Rei's face is on fire as he slides his shirt back on. Nagisa gives him a grin.

"Hi, Mako-chan. Did you and Haru-chan have fun too?"

"W-well, sort of," Makoto runs a hand through his hair and refuses to make eye contact. He jumps when Haru walks up behind him. He's managed to find a pair of boxers. He looks at Nagisa and glares.

"Why are you naked?"

"Ah, Haru-chan, you see, that stuff-"

"You slipped it into my tea."

"Well, I might have, but-"

Haruka steps around Makoto and tries to make a grab at his friend. Makoto quickly intervenes and holds Haru back.

"Nagisa, we've been through this," Makoto says, having a difficult time of trying to keep a struggling Haru at bay. "Drugs are something you need to stay away from." Nagisa smiles and pulls on some underwear while he can.

"I know. But I just really wanted to try it!"

Rei stays quiet and adjusts his glasses. Haru finally stops trying to go after Nagisa.

"I can't believe you two fucked in my house," Haru says with a long, irritated sigh. He looks at Nagisa. "I'll forgive you. Just this once. You better not try any of this again."

Nagisa tilts his head. "Why?" Makoto gives Haru a curious look.

"Because you sped up the process."

"Process?" Makoto asks. Haru shifts against him and turns around to look at him.

"Of us. Getting together."

Makoto blushes and Nagisa claps his hands. "It's about time! See, all you two needed was a little push-"

"Nagisa-kun, you should probably stop talking," Rei advises and Nagisa closes his mouth. But Haru must not have heard him (or just ignored him) because he's still looking at Makoto. In fact, they are both staring at each other, and Nagisa thinks that they are probably mind-speaking. He pulls on the rest of his clothes and pockets his phone while he can and Rei takes advantage of the time to collect the wet paper towels and throw them in the waste bin.

"Haru, you want to… with me?" Makoto asks.

Haru nods. "Yeah."

Nagisa grabs Rei's hand and sneaks them out. He owes Makoto big time, though, and wonders what will make a good thank-you present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy early easter ya'll


End file.
